My Comrade, My Friend
by yuya otaku
Summary: To every loyal reader... I am still breathing. Chapter 4 is here for your satisfaction! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** Loki and Fenris, in the original manwha, acted like plain comrades to each other, right? Well, in this fic, which settles after the "skyship incident", something brews between the two of them, and it is definitely **not** just friendship. Interested? **_READ AND FIND OUT!_**

P.S. Sorry if the default chapter is quite short. I'll make it up to you in the incoming chapters. No time now!

Title: **"My Comrade, My Friend?"**

**Chapter 1: "the Journey Continues (with a fight).."**

"Chaos, come on! Can't you just help? Can't you even see a lady needs assistance here? Yo, Chaos!" Iris cried out. The 4 of them were obviously in Geffen now, after their skyship was blown into bits by Arkana and her gremlins, not to mention those.. "rangers."

"Excuse me, Iris, did I just hear you call yourself a _lady_? Ehe, well, forgive me, _my lady ,_but I'd rather _die_ than assist you in carrying useless _girly stuff _ you bought.." Chaos snorted at Iris when she suddenly gave him a big punch on the jaw.

"Then _DIE_! You are sooo dead, ungentleman scum!" Iris shouted with another blow on Chaos' face (must I mention he's bruised and battered in just 2 blows? Trust Iris on that fact.), when someone called out to her.

"Iris?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Uhm, forgive me on telling, but you are making quite a…erm… abusive scene..", Fenris whispered.

"Oh."

Iris looked up to see lots (and I mean **_lots_**) of people staring at her and the "poor" Rune knight with a bloody nose and a (supposed) broken back, who was lying on the hot ground.

"Eh.."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Gomen Nasai! **I couldn't make a longer chappie 'coz I don't have the resources to stay longer in those buggy internet cafes! Forgive me! I'll make better ones! You can count on that! (just don't sue me if it isn't true..)

**_See ya next time!_** However, I don't know when I can update again..Ehehe… (many sweat drops..)


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE:

Yes. Yes..**_ YES! _**

After all these times, you thought i was dead! Well, guess again!I'm alive and BREATHING! Boo-yea!

Sooo sorry for this very, very, very late update! But at least, now i'm here, right?

For those who are still waiting on my cardcaptor Sakura fic "Wanted: Perfect protector..Lover?", don't worry, i'm working on the next three or two chapters to make up for my absence.

Now, sorry if I only had time for one additional chappie for Ragnarok.. It's better late than never, right?

Here goes! hope you appreciate it!

P.S. I changed the title to "Concealed emotions, Hidden turmoils" coz it sounds much appropriate, ne?

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, Chaos! Are you alright? Come on now, don't be stubborn! Let your sweet girlfirend assist you in getting up! _Stand up_!" Iris sweet-talked and smiled at the crowd while making Chaos budge from his painful position. "Budge up! Everybody's watching!" she muttered to him.

"There now, folks! There's no need for a commotion, is there? Ehehe.. he _is _fine now.. _Right, _Chaos?" Iris said while she pinched Chaos on the back.

"Yeow! Y-Yeah! Whatever you say!" Chaos glared at a innocent-looking Iris. "Hey, people, I'm still alive! You can forget about this now!" he waved and forcibly smiled at the gaping people.

Convinced, the crowd dispersed and continued with their halted activities.

"Next time, try to be discreet about your show of pain! I almost looked like a dumbhead there!1 Go on, keep walking!" Iris pushed Chaos to moving.

"_You_ looked like a dumbhead! _I _was in _pain _there! Now you have the guts to tell me—oomph!eompph!" Chaos cried out when Iris covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sshhh! Stop it! C'mon Fenris, Loki! We'd better find accomodations before dark!" She beckoned to them while controlling an enraged Chaos.

"Er.. Right," Fenris said sheepishly.

"..." - Loki.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She had been sitting there for a while now, she knew that. She had been sitting there on her bed, staring on to space in Iris' and her room in an inn (Chaos and Loki have a room across from theirs) since Iris and Chaos went out to "paint the town red."

/flashback/

"Fenris, you're sure you aren't coming? You can buy something new," Iris mentioned while scrutinizing Fenris' clothes (you know what those are..).

"Uhm.." Fenris replied, embarrassed. "My clothes are fine, thank you. I rather stay here and.. rest."

"Whatever you say then." Iris shrugged. "Chaos! Hurry up!" she then yelled.

"Coming! What now?" Chaos appeared, grumbling.

"Bye, Fenris! We're just gonna paint the town red, and some shopping too!" Iris waved while dragging a very distressed Cahos behind her. (you can imagine..)

"Sh-Shopping? Aaarrggh! Fenris! Man in distress! Help!" Chaos cry faded on the empty hallway.

/end of flashback/

Now, she was there, alright, but her mind faraway, pondering over the same word all over again..

_Girlfriend..._

Was it true? She didn't see any special connection between the two of them.. except when they hug each other when freaked out, or held each other's hand when running, or Chaos' noticeable protectiveness over Iris, or the other way around, or..

"Enough!"

A sheet of perspiration appeared on her forehead. She was panting,and she placed her head between her hands to steady it.

It's okay, Fenris.. no need to panic or whatsoever..

Knock!Knock!

Chaos..

"Fenris Fenrir?"

Loki!

"Y-Yes? Who is it?"

"It is Loki. I thought I heard you cry out, so I came to see if everything is fine."

Great. You shouted out. Now somebody heard it..

"Yes, Loki. Everything's.. fine."

Pause.

"You are sure?"

NO!

"Yes.. sort of."

"That doesn't sound reassuring. Can I come in, them?"

No, no, NO! I have my privacy, you know..

"I understand if you'll want your privacy.."

Is he a mind reader or something?

"Well.. I suppose company isn't bad. Come in."

She didn't look up when Loki entered. She was too busy calming herself. She only faced him when he sat on a chair across from her.

"It's surprising you even cared to check on me." - Fenris

"A comrade is a comrade. We look upon each other as respect for the bond that has formed between us." - Loki

"I guess you're right."

Silence. Then..

" May I inquire on something?"- Loki

"Uh.. sure."- Fenris

Pause.

"Why do you let yourself be affected by Irine's and country bumpkin's closely-tied relationship?"

Huh! How did he know?

"I don't know what you're... am I that obvious then?" Fenris asked quietly.

"Not really. I admit, I am just quite observant of my surroundings. You realize that, don't you?"

Damn that quality of yours! Now they'll surely find out..

"Do not worry. I maybe observant, but I never tell on people if unnecessary," came Loki's monotonous reply.

He really is a mind-reader..

"I'll answer your first question, then."- Fenris

"Thank you."-Loki

Fenris took a deep breath. "I let myself be affected, for until now, I believe Chaos is Balder, my long-lost husband. I still hope that he will remember, and that he will return to me.. but the latter part seems impossible."

"Why so?"

"He may remember who he was before, and remember I was his wife, but I doubt if he'll remember his feelings towards me. His relationship with Iris may have affected that part."

"I see."

She looked up to Loki and saw that the inquiring look was out of his eyes.

"Any other questions?"

"I believe there is none, and you have answered it all. Thank you, Fenris."

"You're always welcome."

Loki's not a bad confidant. I wonder..

"If you wish to talk to me, or converse about anything under the sun, or the moon, for the matter," he said, pointing to the night sky, " I am always free to listen and share my opinions with you, if you wish to."

Since when did he learn mind-reading!

"That offer is very well accepted. I trust that you won't tell anyone..?"-Fenris

"I assure you, none will hear of this. If someone does.." he glances at his sword, "there is always a way to keep them quiet."-Loki

Ehe..I don't think you have to go that far..

"Er.. Thank you again. Good night, Loki."

"Good night, Fenris. Enjoy your sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow," Loki said while closing the door.

What a nice guy. After all this time, I thought he was a--

"Surprise! Good evening, Fenris! I bought you something!" Iris burst into the room carrying lots of bags, with Chaos lagging behind, carrying most of those, of course.

"I told her you may not want a gift, but she insisted," Chaos said tiredly, dropping the bags on Iris' bed.

"Thanks for the info, Chaos. You may now go back to your room now. Thank you for your useless service. Good night! And oh! Close the door, will ya?" Iris blabbered while Chaos grumpily said 'good night' and closed the door.

"Here, Fenris. I got you a new paired attire, with matching shoes and perfume!" Iris handed Fenris a bag.

"Eh, thank you Iris, but I believe that if we fight, our enemies and the people won't notice what we wear..."

"Who said that to you? Well at least try to take a peek, will you? Style is part of a lady's life!"-Iris

Not my life, Iris..

"Well? Do you like it?"-Iris

Fenris almost gasped. She wasn't a professional when it came to clothes, but she knew Iris picked the perfect attire. Together with the shoes and perfume, it wasn't that bad!

"Th-Thank you, It must have cost.."

"Not much, but not too less either. I'm just so good at shopping. Promise me you'll use it soon?" -Iris begged.

"You sure you want to give me this?"

"Well.. it is too big for me, considering the difference of our heights. Chaos hates to wear dresses, and... Loki? Should we see now if it fits him?"-Iris

Fenris giggled.

"Just joking. Look, it's all _yours._ Be a girl for just even once in your life. Maybe you'll find a man with that."

Think it'll get me Chaos?

"Now, it's really night. We better sleep, Fenris.(YAWN!) I got my energy drained with that shopping. Next time, come with me when I go out and we'll see if we can get you another one, 'kay?"

"We'll see, Iris. Good night too."

She'll wear that dress on the perfect time..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hanya! Yes! That's it!

Cliffhanger about the dress! I'll tell you maybe on the next chapter.. or maybe the next, next..or maybe the next, next, next.. ;)

R&R! I'll try to update soon! Luv ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Helllooooo!

Sooooo... Care that I continue the dear fic?

I sure hope you still care!

Anyway.. better start the story!

**Disclaimer**: I hope you realize, owning Ragnarok is **_a dream I'll bring down to my grave_**... (take note of the italicized words.. its gonna appear in the fic!)

**Chapter 3**

"Now.. where do we go next?"

The 4 of them were out and about in the early hours of the morning (maybe earlier, if it weren't for Iris' tardiness.. "Hey! Shopping is a serious matter, concerning my energy! Can you blame me for that?"-Iris), contemplating how to get to the "Swartz" Republic as soon as possible.

"Transportation is our main concern.Mayhap we cannot accumulate one, our chances of protecting the next shard of Ymir's heart is down to the ground," Loki said gravely.

"Bonehead's right(Did I just see Loki's vein pop?).The sooner we find an appropriate vehicle, the better. The catch is.." Chaos drifted.

"Where do we get it?" Fenris finished.

"Absolutely. Iris,you were wildly marching down the streets last night, asking directions from strangers for possible boutiques, did you happen to ask any of them about transport? Iris...?" Chaos looked for the brown-haired gal.

And the said brown-haired "beauty" was drooling by a restaurant's "Meal of the Day" poster.

"IRIS!"

"Huh?(slurp!) W-what?"

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?(Popping veinhead..hohoho..)"-Chaos

"Of course I was... What was it again?" -Iris

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

"Ehehe.. best we keep our heads on, right, Chaos, Iris...?"-Fenris

"I'll be honored to removed somebody's head here..!" Chaos started to stomp towards the distracted Iris(Duh! FOOD IS a MAIN distraction here!), when..

"I know where and how you can get a lift."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What are you proposing," Chaos asked.

"I am proposing that two of you join the tournament I am talking about. The grand prize is a vehicle, which I suppose id enough to bring you 4 to wherver you are going. Do you not know of this," the middle-aged man answered patiently.

"Pardon us, dear sir, we are but temporary first-time visitors here in Geffen. Our first transportation was… mercilessly mutilated by.. unwanted beings," Fenris explained, flinching at the part of the skyship attacked.

"Really? How depressing.. Very well. As I said earlier, you must choose two in your company to join the tournament," the man patiently explained.

"What is this competition about," Iris was unable to keep her curiousity anymore.

"Magic and Battle strength."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay. So, who's in?"

Iris scanned the 3 other people surrounding her. Regarding the magic competition, Fenris was definitely the choice(even though Iris would have loved the crowd exposure). The problem was.. who of the two, Chaos and Loki, will be entering the battling competition?

"Look, guys.. No Fenris, I really meant the GUYS.. I know it is male pride bringing you down to agree on letting the other compete, but can you please, this time aroung, bring down that useless pride instead? The competition's tomorrow, and last day of signing up is today. What I'm just implying here is.. MAKE UP YOUR AIRY M INDS!", Iris exclaimed, cutting the silence of the two men (with Fenris fidgeting).

"…."-Loki

"…?…"-Chaos

"Well?"-Iris

"I suppose country bumpkin can override me, including his future competitors.." Loki started.

"No.. I mean, no, Loki's the one who can override those guys. C'mon, boney, why modesty?" Chaos insisted.

Silence.. then..

"Can I suggest something?"

"Yeah, sure Fenris. What's it?"-Iris

"Uh.. why don't we make the two of them compete with each other, and the winner will be the one to enter the tournament?"

Fenris has been actually itching to say out loud, "Chaos should be the one to compete! He freaking fought with Freya in his freaking past life!". However, she couldn't deny the fact that Loki IS outstanding in every way concerning battles. And she couldn't understan, but she instead had the sudden urge to say out, "Loki's more competent, and a whole lot advanced. Why not him?". She nearly slapped herself when she realized she had been thinking that.

_Me? Rooting for LOKI?_

She decided it's always better to be neutral.

"Not a bad idea. What do you say, men?"-Iris

Chaos' thougts: _Not shabby, I have to admit. At least I can show cosmic energy's not everything. Besides, if I really was Baldur in my past life, then battles won't be too harsh for me(especially if they include skeletor freaks)!_

Loki's thoughts: _Finally, I can finish what Chaos and I started at Prontera. This might make him realize I am NOT on friendly terms with him. When I find the answers to my questions, I'll kill him. _(looks at Fenris.. and Iris?) _I'll kill.. them all._

Chaos and Loki: DEAL!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Whew…_

Fenris was sitting underneath an apple tree, basking in its cooling shadow. She was sweating, and it's not because of the sun.

_Chaos.._

She thought she would be relieved if the two would agree to her suggestion. Instead, her anxiousness grew a lot more.

_Loki.._

Then…

"What was I thinki--?"

_Slap_.

_Go on.. slap yourself. What IS the matter with you, Fenrir? Loki's never been part of your thoughts, even before.. before.._

She looked across the street and saw Loki, resting on the wall of a shop(where Iris and Chaos are).

_Before he was kind enough to talk to me in the inn yesterday.._

Fenris shook her head.

**_A comrade is a comrade. We look upon each other as respect for the bond that has formed between us._**

_Yes, a comrade.. a distant comrade..Was it really Loki I was talking to last night? He seemed so nice.._

"Fenris?"

_Chaos.._

She looked up.. and saw the signature stoic look on his face.

"Loki?"

He reached out his hand to where she was sitting, and said,

"Let us go. Carrot-top's.. Our small face-off is to begin."

She only stared at the offered hand..

"Okay.."

.. and felt silent warmth surge into her.

"Let's go, then, Loki."

The apple tree swayed, lonely in the breeze.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Me**: Okay, I don't know, but my "cliffhanger button" isn't working today.. did the ending just seem crappy or what?

Well , I hope it satisfied you.. for now.

CHAPTER 4 WILL COME! Mwahahahahahahaha!

**Iris**: What shop was I in earlier? It better be a boutique-worth-of-my-zeny!

**Chaos**: Why is it always about those.. girly stuff?

**Fenris**: Uhm.. did I take Loki's hand?

**Me**: 'Course you did! Why else would warmth surge into you? How? You got a sudden fever?

**Fenris**: oh…(now warmth surges into her face..)

**Loki**:…………………..

**Me**: better close now! READ AND REVIEW! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: Hey guys! Miss me??

It has been a while…

Btw… I want to greet **jj otaku**! Miss you!!

I'm sorry I haven't been updating... but... school is always there to depress my chances...

Anyway... here's a follow-up chapter! Enjoy while you can!

(Of course! I mean, when will I be able to update again??)

Disclaimer: Ragnarok? Sheesh… not in my whole life will I have possession of it. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 4**

_On with the journey…_

Fenris had _never_ sweated this hard in her entire life. _Her life_ meant it included her past life as the Wolf Goddess, but that wasn't the point. Here she was, looking calm (as if she had never been _like_ that? Hello?), sitting on the grassy plain, trying every now and then not to grab her laevetin and smash the daylights out of her own head for giving such a suggestion as a face-off, or as-calmly-as-she-can stand up and run off, far away and forever for good. Being dead didn't seem half as bad as her situation right now…

She was contemplating on her choices of action when Iris bounded in view, startling her more than she wanted to show.

"Fenris! What are you doing here all alone? The face-off's about to start! Stop lazing around and let's go!" Iris babbled as she grabbed Fenris by the arm and dragged her pitifully. (thank goodness Fenris had always shown composure in whatever position she was in.)

"Er… Iris… I believe I have… I have… an _utterly_ splitting headache," Fenris reasoned, trying to escape this plight she was in, hoping that she didn't look a little bit more dramatic than she was supposed to be.

"Aw, c'mon! Exactly at the start of your suggested face-off (this term made Fenris sick in the stomach) between Chaos and Loki? The two of them are ready as ever. It was quite hard to find a place where no Geffenian would think we're having a brawl, but I think it's well worth it. Don't tell me you're backing out now?" Iris stopped pulling Fenris (thankfully) and looked with concern into her blue-violet eyes (I just love her eyes… drool ; o ).

Fenris remained silent.

Iris babbled (and continued dragging), "No way is that gonna happen. I mean, you, Fenris Fenrir, back out? That'll never happen in a million years…"

_Well, Iris… your million years had just ran out_, Fenris thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"About time you two came!! I swear! Their sun here is after me!!" Chaos half-yelled, rubbing the sun-burned back of his neck. "What took you so long?"

"Well, Mr. Impatient-as-ever, I went looking for Fenris _alone_, and it would have been easier if _somebody_ went too and helped me!" Iris snapped back, glaring at Chaos.

"You can't always expect me to be there with you. I'm your companion, not your maid. Besides," he said, glancing at a placid Loki, "you want to keep me from readying myself for a continued version of my fight with bonehead?" (Okay… the "placid" one just had a teeny tiny vein pop)

Iris only rolled her eyes. She faced Fenris and asked, "What were you doing there, anyway, Fenris? Why d'you stray from the group?"

**/flashback/**

"_There you two are! C'mon! We've got to find a secluded area in this bustling city, or the whole of Geffen will be calling the police!" Chaos yelled as soon as he saw Loki and Fenris walking from an apple tree shade, with Iris being his background (birds who stick together, shout together!)_

_Fenris and Loki quietly approached the loud pair as they shared a few profane words at each other as they continued to ramble and contrast their ideas ( in short, they were fighting over nonsense things again)._

_As this was happening, Fenris involuntarily glanced at the pair. Hurtful as it seems, those two looked good together, especially when they were both red in the face, quarrelling. In all seemed too much to see that she turned her head away, only to realize her companion was staring quietly at her. She blushed._

_Waitadarnminute._

Blush?_ She thought,_ I blushed?

_Not that she had never reddened in her life, though. She had, whenever Chaos held her hand to give her unnecessary help, or gave a cute, silly smile only meant for her, or whenever he winked at her secretly when he successfully got Iris fuming mad._

_Now THAT was blushing._

_But getting pink in the cheeks because of the ever stoic and neutral man beside her… that was something else._

"_Is anything the matter?"_

_There he goes again. Ever so formal._

_But instead of answering, Fenris turned even redder._

I can't let him see this!

_In an urgency that she cannot understand, she suddenly turned away from him, his face, his voice…_

"_Excuse me… I have to go."_

_That was it. She said that and left. The quarrelling pair didn't even notice._

_But he did. He noticed._

_And glancing one last time at Loki's face before she ran away, she realized one thing._

_She will not be seeing any face-offs for today. She didn't want to._

_A face-off between those two men she… _

_No. She will not bear it._

_Not now, not ever._

**/end of flashback/**

"I needed to meditate," Fenris answered, finally back to her normal, calm, mature, _non-blushing_ self.

Iris seemed convinced by this, and so was Chaos, although he was putting more attention on his "legendary pre-battle Dragon Knight" skills, and bragging to Iris that he was going to win this face-off.

"Really? You're also gonna win us the vehicle?" Iris answered, not wanting to believe him.

"Sure. Anything for you," Chaos replied, winking. Iris went pink. And Fenris went…

Something suddenly stabbed her chest… hard. She couldn't breathe… she was bleeding… her heart was bleeding…

A tear trickled off her cheek.

She should have known better, having forgotten that there was someone observant in their midst… someone even a lot more observant than her.

And Loki was at her side.

_Chaos…_

"Fenris Fenrir?"

_Loki?_

She reluctantly looked up…

_Wait… is that worry in his eyes?_

But the sooner she thought so, the sooner it was gone.

If ever it was there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, the rules are overly basic. Whoever loses gets his butt kicked and loses his chance for the big battle. Whoever wins, he's it!" Iris explained enthusiastically. "So, you two ready? Nothing too serious or too personal for this face-off's sake, okay? We are just doing this for the vehicle. Understood?"

Neither of the two men nodded. Both of them were busy studying each other.

"I'll be considering that as a yes," Iris sweat dropped. She went to sit beside Fenris on a far distance, enough to see the fight, but not too close to get involved. _Geez…_, she thought, _these two are being way over serious! This is just a face-off, for Freya's sake!_

**Chaos POV**

_Sure… I never was a guy who wanted fame. I guess I just want to prove that I can do a lot better than this MORBID NUMSKULL SKELETOR FREAK! _(see manwha for details regarding this expression)

_Besides… there was something in the way he hurriedly went to Fenris earlier, for some reason I don't know… he seemed too…no, he can't be… but then…hmmp…_ (Green-eyed monster of jealousy is waving behind Chaos! Woohoo!)

**Loki POV**

_Balder… No, Chaos… two identities in one. Two hearts in one. But one of those hearts I cannot allow you to br--…_

_Hn?!… What was I thinking?_(shakes head lightly, as if wanting to wake up)

_This simple competition is a chance… for me to finish what I've started in Prontera… for me to give him direct message… that he is my temporary comrade…_

_My enemy … an enemy for Fe-… _

_Huh?!..._

_What is the matter with me?? _(shakes head slightly again)

_Yes…He is my enemy… _

_I will avenge the death of my brethren, my comrades…today._

_And…_

…_I will avenge my other comrade as well…_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Note:**

Well!

I was planning to put the first part of the fight scene here, but maybe… next time. (evil grin)

Chaos: What?! I wasted my good looks for this one?!

Me: Er… I don't think you wasted anything…

Chaos: (beet red)

Loki: She's right, you know…

Chaos: Aargh! (walks out)

Me: Anyway… just updated! Now update your reviews!!;)

Loki: Hey… (morbid looking eyes…)

Me: (shivers) What?

Loki: Update me on this one…Who's the other _comrade_?

Me: Ugh! You guys are soooo dense!!! (to readers) Please R&R! (walks out too)

Loki: …?...


End file.
